


He Is Coming

by Jiminy_Kirket



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Magic and Science, Rescue Missions, Slow Build, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy_Kirket/pseuds/Jiminy_Kirket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanos won't accept failure; Loki has gone missing from Asgardian prison, no one knows where to. Only Tony has an idea, from an unintended confession. From a broken, green-eyed god, about to be silenced for his fear of the consequences of his failure.</p><p>Eventual FrostIron</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Tony Stark approached him with something metal in his hand. A muzzle, Loki noticed with a distant curiosity. Nothing really seemed to matter much any more. Not after the Chitauri. Not after…

 

“Why so worried, Loki? It’s just a muzzle.” The words were taunting, sharp-edged, violent.

 

The despondent figure glanced up briefly, and the gaze that met the billionaire’s was lonely, sad and tinged with madness and fear. The grin that he was given was razor sharp and what Tony would have defined as clinically insane.

 

“I’m not worried, Stark.” Tony almost had to lean closer to hear the words. He was playing with fire, he knew. The god was violent and unstable, even with his magic bound, trapped in Banner’s giant hamster wheel.

 

“Scared, then?” Tony walked closer to the cage, sliding through the door without leaving room for Loki to escape.

 

“Afraid? Of you?” Loki laughed, a short, mad, bitter laugh. “No.”

 

The genius walked behind the god, tense and alert, wary of the fact that the defeated figure was not moving.

 

“Oh? Then what are you afraid of?” He leant close to the Trickster’s ear, whispering the words as he brought the muzzle close to his mouth, allowing him to answer.

 

Loki turned his head to meet Tony’s eyes, his own laced with madness, his voice full of fear.

 

“Thanos is coming for me. I failed him. He will not let me go.” The words were rushed, breathless, almost unwilling.

 

Tony smirked as he put Loki’s muzzle on.

 

“Nice try, Loki. But your ploys won’t work on me.”

 

He ignored the fear-filled eyes that followed him out, not noticing the way his prisoner’s eyes widened, the way his eyes slipped shut, the way the figure slumped in defeat and hopelessness. Not noticing the tense muscles, and not noticing the hurriedly wiped eyes.


	2. Missing

“Sir, Mr Odinson is here to see you. He claims that it is urgent.”

 

Tony groaned as he rolled over in bed. It had been just over a month since Thor had headed off to Asgard, Loki in tow. Over a month since Loki’s fearful confession.

 _Ploy_ , Tony corrects himself, _Attention-getting scheme. Not confession. There was nothing truthful about it._

The words sounded weak, even to him. The same words, or similar, that he had been repeating since he had heard the words falling from the Trickster’s lips.

 

“Sir?” His A.I repeated. “Mr Odinson is threatening to break down your door.”

 

Tony sighed. “I’m coming, I’m coming.”

 

He rolled out of bed, slipped on a dressing gown, and glanced at the clock as he headed out the door.

 

Of course Thor would come calling at 2am. Of course he would pop in for a surprise emergency visit only half an hour after Tony had fallen asleep. Of course.

 

He made his way to the kitchen, spurred on by Jarvis, and worried for his possessions. Kind of. He was too tired to really care.

 

“Friend Stark!” Tony winced at the loud words as he shuffled into the kitchen. “I have urgent news!”

 

Tony made a flapping motion with his hand.  


“Shhh. Too early. Coffee.”

 

He heard an impatient noise as he lifted the pre-made cup of coffee to his lips, drinking it rapidly.

 

“You do not underst-“

 

“Not right now, Thor.” He threw back a second cup.

 

“Anthony, this cannot wai-“

 

“I’m sure it can wait until I’ve finished this cup of co-“

 

“Loki is missing.” The words were blurted out, as if Thor was afraid of his reaction.

 

Which was to spit his coffee all over the counter. And Thor.

 

“WHAT?!” The word was screamed even as the thunder god impatiently wiped coffee off his face.

 

Tony’s eyes were wild as he stared at his guest, his mind leaping through possibilities, all leading back to the Trickster’s… whatever it was.

 

“My brother has gone missing from Asgard,” Thor repeated patiently, as if dealing with an idiot.

 

“Yes, yes, I know THAT. How? When? Who? Start at the beginning, Thor, and don’t you dare leave anything out.” The statement was punctuated with a forceful glare.

 

The thunder god let out a slow breath, obviously agitated, and itching to move. He began to speak even as Tony poured himself another cup of coffee with slightly tremulous hands.

 

“We arrived back on Asgard, my brother was trialled and sentenced. Father could have been more… lenient.” Thor’s mouth twisted, showing his displeasure towards whatever his father had done.

 

All of a sudden, Tony didn’t want to know what the sentence had been.

 

“He bound Loki’s magic. I don’t know how; he just reached out and… twisted. And Loki fell to the floor screaming.” Thor flinched away from the words, his voice cracking towards the end. But he continued anyway, his breathing heavy.

 

“They had to drag him away. He was… writhing on the floor. He was in so much pain. What our father did… Loki’s magic is a part of him, and he took that away.” A tremor ran through Thor’s body. He took a few steadying breaths, before continuing.

 

“He was confined to his smaller chambers, and not allowed out. It was a solitary confinement, and special permission needed to be given to visitors and our other sorcerers had spelled the guards against enchantment. They were all trusted, and only those with a special seal from Odin could enter my brothers chambers.” The thunder god hesitated again, unsure how to continue.

 

“Two days ago, a man came to the Allfather for permission to see Loki. I do not know who he was, but the two of them retired to have a private conversation. The emerged after many hours, and he had the Allfather’s seal of permission. The… man didn’t visit my brother that day. He visited him the next.” Again, Thor spoke haltingly, his voice clogged.

 

“The visit was short, and I was there when he left. I do not know where he returned to…I went to visit my brother’s chambers later that day. If I had visited earlier, then maybe…” Thor turned away.

 

“There was blood on the floors, and some of his hair. Parts of his clothing. It looked like he had dragged himself to the door, or been dragged. And then the trail disappeared. We… we do not know what happened. I asked Father about the man, but he would say nothing. Nothing about who he was, or why he had visited my brother.” His shoulders were shaking, and his voice was thick with tears as he placed his hands on his face, afraid of showing weakness. It was a sentiment that Tony knew well, but he could not give Thor his moment right now.

 

“Thor?” He didn’t know whether he wanted to ask this. “Who is Thanos?”

 

It was the right question, if the way the blonde man froze and turned back to face Tony, his voice hard was any indication.

 

“What?”

 

“Thanos. Who is-“

 

“I know what you said,  Man of Iron. Why are you asking this? He is dangerous, I will admit readily.”

 

“It was something Loki said,” Tony mumbled, looking back to the coffee maker.

 

He lurched forward as his lapels were grabbed, and his forehead was pressed that of Thor’s. Tony’s eyes widened at the wide, urgent, fearful look in them.

 

“When did he say this? What did he say?”

 

“Hold on there, buddy. Ease up. Why the rush?”

 

He gently pried Thor’s fingers off his robe. Or perhaps, not so gently.

 

“Thanos courts death readily. We believe it was him who… granted Loki the Chitauri army. His… _Other_ tends to take care of most business. If Thanos takes interest in _anything_ ,” Thor punctuated this by slamming his hand on the counter, causing Tony to flinch, both in fright and at the damage to his marble countertop. “Then nothing good shall come from it, and everything bad.”

 

A shiver ran down Tony’s spine as he replayed Loki’s words.

 

“When… when I went to give Loki his… muzzle, he said something to me. And I… I disregarded it.” He looked down, an ashamed flush spreading across his cheeks. Because no matter how much Tony disliked the bastard, because being thrown out of a window _hurts_ , if Thor was afraid of this guy… No one deserved what would happen.

 

He forced himself to meet Thor’s expectant eye.

 

“He said…” Tony gulped. “He said ‘Thanos is coming for me. I failed him. He will not let me go.’”

 

He watched as Thor’s eyes widened, as he gripped the counter in a death grip. He didn’t flinch as it crumbled to dust in the god’s hands, rather focusing on the way that the other began to breath; hard, fast, sharp.

 

“Then, friend Stark,” Thor’s voice was tight and controlled, hard and painful, urgent and needy. “I fear that my brother may be in greater danger than anyone originally thought.”

 

Tony cringed as his countertop went flying out his window, made himself another cup of coffee, and waited for Thor to calm down and tell him what he wanted.

 

* * *

 

He couldn’t say he hadn’t  _expected_ it. But in all honesty, he hadn’t expected Thor to actually ask him.

 

“What about the others? I don’t even _like_ the guy. He threw me out a window!”

 

Thor’s response was yet another impatient sigh, the argument already taking too long.

 

“We do not have the _time_ , Anthony, and you are the only one who would be even slightly sympathetic towards him, because you have had over a month to mull over his fear!”

 

“Steve would be sympathetic! He’s always sympathetic! He was the only one whom you could convince that your brother could be brought back to normal!”

 

“ANTHONY!” Tony flinched. Not only did he hate being called by his full name, Thor’s bellow made his windows shudder, and Tony’s ears ache. “We do not have the TIME for this! Who knows what is being done to my brother and Thanos’ hands!”

 

“Uh, he’s probably being tortured to death?”

 

Again, Tony felt his forehead pressed against Thor’s. He raised his hands slowly in an attempt to calm the manic look in the other’s eyes.

 

“Make no jokes, Stark. What Thanos will do to my brother… Did I not tell you that he courts death? He calls her! He will hold Loki at the brink of her door, waiting for her to emerge. Only then, once she has shown herself, to claim what is hers, will he give him to her.”

 

Thor had dumped Tony on the floor during his tirade in favour of waving his arms around feverishly.

 

“Wait, let me get this straight. Death is a _person_? More importantly, Death is a _girl_?”

 

This stopped Thor in his tracks.

 

“Well… No one actually knows. It is rumoured that she appeared to Thanos in a female form, and he has searched for her since. No one is sure, however, whether he is a power-crazed lunatic, or a goal-driven, powerful being. The point is that he believes that she is a physical entity.” He clapped his hands, and punctuated the noise with a sharp glare. “Now. Let us search for my brother.”

 

His protests that he hadn’t actually _agreed_ to help Thor were ignored as the larger all but dragged him down to his lab.

 

“Suit up, Anthony, and hope your power will work where we go. We travel between the branches, to where Thanos inevitably resides. To where none but the bravest go, and to where few survive.”

 

“We’re probably going to die?!” His voice did _not_ squeak at the end of the sentence.

 

“He is my brother, Man of Iron. I would die to bring him back, yes, and if you would die for one of your teammates, if you would die for _me_ , then I ask you to extend my brother the same favour.”

 

Tony gulped at the glistening sheen covering Thor’s eyes. He glanced down. Though he wouldn’t admit it readily, he cared about the puppy-like god. Maybe not lose his life, but he would, if it really mattered to Thor, help if rescue his brother. He sighed, and lifted his eyes to meet Thor’s.

 

“If you can guarantee that I get out of this alive, Thor, I’ll help you get your brother back.”

 

Thor grinned happily, grabbing him in a rough bear hug that he could have sworn cracked his ribs, and left him gasping for breath.

 

“Thank you, Tony. Go collect your suits. If this is the case, we have a few friends to visit quickly before we go to find and rescue my brother.”

 

Thor pushed Tony into his lab.

 

“Hurry now. We do not know how much time we have.”

 

Tony shook his head as he watched Thor bite his lip anxiously and bound back up the stairs, full of restless energy and new hope.


	3. A Visit to Asgard

Tony was ready. Or as ready as one could be when going to rescue someone they didn’t exactly like from torture and potential death, with the probability of dying themselves. They were in New Mexico, on top of some interestingly patterned ground. Thor had flown them there, despite all of Tony’s protests.

 

Really, the moment Tony had come up the stairs, Thor had grabbed him by the waist, smashed through Tony’s window with Mjolnir, causing to almost lose his grip on his spare suits, and flown them to New Mexico, giving Tony time for one yelled “I can fly myself!” before they landed.

 

And if Thor had mentioned to anyone that Tony had dropped to all fours wheezing, he would have denied it.

 

The thunder god paced impatiently as Tony got his breath back, feeling as if he had just stepped into a vacuum for a few seconds. The billionaire nodded as he stood up and took a deep breath, gripping his cases tightly, and Thor turned his face to the sky.

 

“Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!”

 

Tony didn’t have time to raise his eyebrows at the ridiculousness of the situation as he was enveloped in a maelstrom of multi coloured lights. It was like he was flying in the wake of a Nyan cat, or a unicorn had just vomited a rainbow on them. It was a very uncomfortable feeling, in all.

 

A painful sucking sensation enveloped his chest for a second as he was buffeted by the energy around him, before he was deposited, upright, on a metal floor. He decided that all Asgardian forms of transport were off-limits. Did they not need to breathe, or something? He could have sworn that Thor was trying to kill him before they even got there.

 

Wide-eyed, he stared around himself, trying to absorb everything at once. The bronze-gold metal around him reflected ethereal lights, a huge sword was being drawn out of a pedestal in the centre of the room, and behind the huge, huge, steroids-type muscular man holding it, there was a long… rainbow?

 

Tony’s mind froze, trying to comprehend it all, sensory overload distracting him to the point that he didn’t notice the hulking figure walking to greet them.

 

“Ah, Heimdall. You know why we are here. I hope you will let us pass.”

 

The man, Heimdall, nodded briefly, before turning strange, uncomfortably gold eyes on Tony.

 

“Hi!” Said Tony nervously. “I’m-“

 

“Anthony Stark. I know.”

 

Tony turned to Thor, murmuring up at him,  “Well that’s just creepy.”

 

He could have sworn the gatekeeper smirked, before he turned back to his post.

 

“Try not to destroy anything.”

 

Thor grinned beside him.

 

“Certainly, Heimdall. Come, Tony.”

 

He grabbed the billionaire’s arm, and gently dragged him to the bridge.

 

“Is that… safe?”

 

Tony stared at the glistening lights apprehensively. They looked solid, but at the same time, really, really not.

 

“Of course!”

 

And Thor pulled him onto the bridge.

 

After a moment of amazement that he was still standing, and hadn’t fallen to the water below, Tony lifted his eyes. They widened in wonder and horror as he examined the length of the bridge. He briefly took in the golden splendour of Asgard.

 

“Do you guys have a thing for gold?” He asked of Thor casually.

 

The response was an amused look.

 

“Come, Anthony, we have not a lot of time.”

 

“Well it’s going to take us forever and a day just to cross this bridge!”

 

Thor rolled his eyes, and grabbed Tony by the waist again, who crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance, sick of feeling like a damsel in distress. But Thor knew where he was going, so Tony didn’t argue. Instead he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, where no one could see them, and prepared himself for the feeling of being sucked through a vacuum cleaner.

 

It was just as unpleasant the second time around.

 

* * *

 

When Tony opened his eyes, an iron door greeted him.

 

“Thor. Are we in… a _dungeon_?”

 

Thor sighed.

 

“No, my friend. Amora simple enjoys theatrics. We are in the upper levels of the castle.”

 

Tony noticed that he was standing on a balcony, the open air behind him. Well _that_ was weird.

 

Thor walked forwards and gently knocked, okay, forcefully banged, on the door.

 

“Amora! I have come to call on the favour that you owe me!”

 

Tony heard the loud, affected sigh through the iron-wrought prison-style door, and mentally face-palmed. He just _loved_ dealing with drama queens.

 

He heard an ominous creak, as the door was pulled open, and began mentally hitting his head against said door. She was a show pony too.

 

Thor walked through the gap the moment it was convenient, not having the patience to wait for the slow-moving sheet of metal to fully open. Tony followed him meekly, his eyes darting around behind his mask. The room was surprisingly well lit, and largely empty. There was a low table, and a few lounging couches surrounding it. He could honestly say he wasn’t surprised to see a curvaceous figure lazing on one of them, being fanned and fed by topless, muscular, drool-worthy men.

 

He shook his head to clear it. It was another of those moments when he wondered if bisexuality was a blessing or a curse. Dragging his eyes to the figure, he watched her wave away the men, and gesture to the table. The men disappeared into another room, and bowls of fruit appeared on the table. She stood up.

 

Did the mages of Asgard have an obsession with green or something?

 

Amora was gorgeous, and even the most bent of men would be unable to deny it. Her curves were highlighted by a vivid green dress that accentuated her eyes in a tragically gaudy way, that would have had Tony cringing if he weren’t completely distracted by her… everything. Her hair was dark, framing her face and running over her shoulders and looked to constantly be in motion. From what he’d seen of her already, it probably was.

 

And then Tony began to analyse.

 

Her lips were a deep red, which drew attention to them. But her eyes were brightened to contrast them. Honestly, she looked like a Christmas tree.

 

The more Tony concentrated, the less amazing Amora seemed. Yes, she was beautiful, but it was no longer the ‘I will fall at your feet and serve you forever’ kind of beauty. The draw of her was gone.

 

He smirked behind his mask, a sense of satisfaction spreading over him. He’d just beaten her magic.

 

Poking Thor in the ribs to get his attention, he purposefully turned away from Amora.

 

“Thanks for warning me about the magicsy stuff, buddy,” he hissed up at the god, noting the dazed eyes, and awed expression the blonde idiot was sporting.

 

Tony stepped out in front of Thor, and covered the blue eyes with his gauntleted hand.

 

“Snap out of it, Thor. We’re here for a reason,” he dropped his hand, watching as Thor’s vision came back into focus, “Which you still haven’t explained, by the way.”

 

“Yes, Thor.” Tony whipped around at the melodious voice. “Why have you decided to come calling?”

 

Amora stalked forward, and in a corner of his mind, Tony couldn’t help noting the eerie similarities between her and a jungle cat stalking her prey. 

 

Thor shook his head, much the same way as Tony had earlier.

 

“This is about my brother.”

 

Amora flinched back, as if slapped, before straightening and pretending she hadn’t.

 

“But Thor,” her voice lilted as she laughed at the end of her sentence, poorly hidden anxiety lacing her voice. “Surely you don’t plan on going after that traitor. He clearly escaped-“

 

“DO NOT test my patience, Amora,” Thor interrupted, his voice booming around the enclosed space.

 

Amora’s expression was one of carefully schooled simpering adoration, yet she seemed unwilling to show any of the emotion she had earlier.

 

“If he does not wish to be found, he won’t be, Thor,” She persisted. “You know your… brother. His magic-“

 

“Was taken from him. Do you not recall?” Thor sneered, and Tony’s hidden eyes widened. It was not an expression he was used to seeing on the god’s face. “But of course you do. You celebrated his pain, and the loss of his magic,” Thor stalked forward, and Amora cringed back slightly, “Because he was no longer your competition. Because you were now the best mage in Asgard.” The god leaned forward, into Amora’s personal space, and snarled. “The only reason you do not want him back is because you will no longer be considered the strongest mage around.”

 

The witch stepped back as Thor straightened, a smirk upon her face.

 

“Why Thor,” she simpered, “I did not know you thought so highly of me.”

 

Tony smirked at the accidental compliment to Loki, because he had to admit, that guy was good at what he did.

 

“Do not presume to degrade my brother by placing yourself anywhere near his level. Now, you will do what I request of you, your debt to me will be paid, and we shall go our separate ways.”

 

Amora clenched her jaw at Thor’s words, before cocking her hip, placing her hand on it, and throwing her other in the air in defeat.

 

“Fine! What did you want of me?”

 

Thor smirked.

 

“I shall come back for it this evening. For now, be prepared for it. I simply wished to ensure that you would. Do not leave these chambers, Amora.” He glared at her. “I will know if you do.”

 

With those words, Thor grabbed Tony’s arm, and swept him out of the room, slamming the door shut behind them.

 

* * *

 

Tony was silent for a time as Thor as good has dragged him down the stairs. Seriously, who has stairs on the _outside_ of a tower? That’s just so illogical!

 

The two of them were about a third of the way down the tower, Tony flying beside Thor, when he finally decided to speak.

 

“So, um… what just happened?”

 

“You met Amora. I am confused, though. You seemed to break her compulsion. See through her glamour, as it were. How?”

 

“It… I… Loki.” Well _that_ was coherent. “When he was trying to, you know, take over the world, I scanned his magical signature, and built in a kind of block of it into the suit. Obviously, Amora’s signature is different, so it wasn’t quite as effective as it would have been on Loki. Add to that the fact that I was examining every inch of her… I noticed that it just… didn’t go together.”

 

Thor nodded.

 

“I should have been prepared for it; expected it. She almost permanently keeps the compulsion up.” He seemed irritated at himself.

 

Tony smirked, but made no comment. Curiosity reigned, in this instance. He was staring around at his surroundings, swivelling his head to take it all in. They were quite high up, but descending, in a far corner of the… palace? Castle? Golden, wondrous monstrosity? Though he’d briefly studied it before being flown off by Thor, he couldn’t bring himself to find the words to describe the place.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

Other than in circles around a tower. Tony was getting very bored of seeing the same things over and over again.

 

“To the throne room.” Thor’s voice was tense, and Tony raised his eyebrows.

 

“Why are we… you walking?” Tony thought he knew the answer. Though the blonde god was desperate to find his brother, he was delaying his meeting with his father.

 

Thor just shrugged, and Tony cringed. There must have been some altercation between the two when Thor left. And neither had walked away happy.

 

Well this was going to be interesting.

 

* * *

 

Thor had begun dragging his feet as they neared the throne room. While it meant that he did not have to see Odin quite as soon, it gave the Asgardians plenty of time to stare and point at Tony in his flashy red and gold suit. Though he was used to, and loved being, the centre of attention, this was unnerving. The people that stared were largely silent, and many were armed. Sure, they were swords and axes and knives, rather than guns, but that didn’t change the fact that they were weapons.

 

And then they were in front of huge golden doors, and Thor was tensed, breathing deeply to calm himself. And in a rare show of camaraderie, Tony clapped his hand on Thor’s shoulder. Cringing behind his mask, he muttered, “Come. It’s for your brother.”

 

And Thor nodded, placed his hands on the doors, and threw them open.

 

* * *

 

The figure sitting on the throne sat up sharply as the guards, in a moment of shocked surprise, levelled their weapons to the door. The woman beside the throne, whom Tony had to assume was Frigga tensed, and straightened from where she had been whispering in her husband’s ear.

 

And then the moment of tense suspicion and suspense was over. The guards lowered their weapons, faces as blank as they had been when they had raised them, Frigga relaxed, and Odin sank back into the throne.

 

Thor stalked forwards.

 

“I request that we may speak to you in private, father, mother.”

 

Tony couldn’t help notice and smirk at the way Odin’s shoulders tensed at Thor’s words, even as he stood.

 

“Of course. Come.”

 

And Odin swept from the room, with Frigga by his side, the two looking the regal couple that they were. With a hesitant glance to Thor by his side, Tony and the god followed behind.

 

* * *

 

Tony hated being silent, the way he had with Amora, and the way he now had to with Thor’s parents. It made him feel so subservient. He also hated not knowing what was going on. But that wasn’t stopping it from happening either.

 

He scowled at the king and queen as they offered beverages that were declined, and formalities skipped over, as the couple sat down and Thor ignored the seat they offered. Instead he stood by the fireplace, as Thor remained a silent statue, waiting, with patience he rarely showed, for his father to make the first move.

 

“So, Thor,” And here it was. “What brings you back to Asgard so soon?”

 

Tony raised his eyebrow. Well if that wasn’t the most polite ‘What the hell are you doing here? Don’t you know you’re not wanted?’ that he had ever heard, he didn’t know what was. He wondered if Thor would dance around the point. He hoped not, because _man_ was he getting impatient.

 

Thor looked his father in the eyes.

 

“I am not here to apologise, if that is what you are wondering.” Odin’s gaze darkened at the words, but he remained silent. Tony watched as Thor took a deep breath, before stating smoothly and calmly, “I wish for a device or some means of restoring Loki’s magic when we find him.”

 

Tony didn’t know what he had expected, but it certainly wasn’t that. Even Odin’s as yet bland mask showed cracks as his eyes subtly widened, and an inhalation of breath that could conceivably have been a gasp passed the king’s lips, before they thinned out into an expression of irritation.

 

And then the mask was back in place as Frigga placed a hand on his shoulder, and took charge.

 

When she spoke, her voice held a soft authority that had Tony listening in earnest to what she had to say.

 

“You are aware of his crimes, Thor. As much as I do not wish for my son to be hurt more than he is, I do not wish for him to harm anyone else.”

 

Thor nodded.

 

“Yes, mother. I understand this. If I had this, I would wait until he had proven himself to return his magic. I do not wish for him to hurt others either.”

 

Odin stood abruptly, a powerful presence in a situation where he knew that he’d been beaten. His voice was tight and controlled when he spoke to Thor.

 

“Very well. When Loki is calm once more, and his soul is soothed of such violent and malevolent thoughts,” Odin made a twisting motion with his staff, and a soft green glow appeared in front of Thor, “And this is judged by more than just you,” The glow began to solidify, forming a green leather bracelet, “Place this upon him, and his magic shall return.”

 

And Odin swept from the room like a child having a temper tantrum. Thor opened his mouth to call after him, but Tony lunged forwards, placing his hand over the god’s lips.

 

“Thor, let’s go. I don’t really want to stay here for longer than necessary. I’ve had enough of staying silent. Everyone’s missing out on my charm and wit, and I don’t want to deprive them of it any longer.”

 

Thor pulled Tony’s hand away from his mouth, and nodded. He turned to his mother, and kissed her hand.

 

“It was good to see you again, mother. Until next time.”

 

And then the were out, moving faster than on their way there, and one their way back up to Amora’s tower.

 

* * *

 

 

Thor threw open the door this time, rather than waiting. His patience was wearing thin, Tony saw, and all he wanted to do was be on his way.

 

Tony didn’t think he could be looking forward to it any less. Thor was probably the only one he could think of who would willingly head towards almost imminent death. Other than Thanos, apparently. Or Loki, when he was suicidal.

 

“Amora!” Tony _so_ didn’t jump at Thor’s bellow.

 

The witch glided around the door.

 

“Yes, Thor?” She was a lot more composed than she had been when they had left earlier. “Have you _now_ come to call on my,” She sneered at the word, “debt?”

 

This woman was like a cheese grater to Tony’s nerves. Seriously. It was like she had been _created_ to irritate him.

 

Thor gritted his teeth.

 

“Yes, Amora. We go after Loki, as you know.”

 

The witch remained still, and Tony knew what was coming.

 

“We need you to transport us to where we believe he has been taken.”

 

Amora arched her eyebrow.

 

“Which would be _where_?”

 

Honestly, could she act any more superior?

 

Tony paused.

 

Well that was hypocritical.

 

“Between the branches.”

 

Amora’s eyes widened, blood flowing out of her face as she clutched at the doorframe for support.

 

“I don’t believe that’s possible, Thor.” Her voice was breathless and tight with fear.

 

“Of course it is, Amora,” Thor snapped. “Loki has taken me before, and if you can manage magic of his level, then you can transport us there, too. He has successfully taken you, and you him after you pestered him to learn. I know this. So take us.”

 

Once more, she hesitated, and Thor’s face grew darker.

 

“Take us, Amora, and you will be free of your debt to me.”

 

She sighed in resignation, fear still evident in the lines of her body.

 

“Very well. I will take you there, but no more. I will not stay for you, nor will I bring you back. I know who you go for, as there is only one who dwells between the branches.”

Thor nodded.

 

“I expected no less. Do you require anything to prepare?”

 

Amora shook her head, and took a shaky breath, before raising her arms.

 

“If you are ready…”

 

Thor nodded, before glancing over at Tony.

 

“Hey. Why wouldn’t I be ready to face imminent death? Let’s do this!”

 

Thor chuckled.

 

“We are ready Amora.”

 

She nodded, and began whispering a chant, a pale green glow enveloping the three of them. Tony couldn’t help but notice the difference in colour between her and Loki’s magic.

 

A squeezing sensation overtook his body, and he recalled all of his other Asgardian transportations. He swore softly as the light grew brighter, and shut his eyes as the sensation of being sucked through a vacuum grew.

 

From behind closed eyes, he saw a flash, and then there was darkness.

 

“This is where I leave you.”

 

Amora’s words were accompanied by another flash of light.

 

He felt Thor’s presence beside him, and his deep voice came rumbling through Tony’s bones.

 

“We have arrived, Anthony.”

 

And Tony opened his eyes.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight mentions of torture at the beginning of the chapter

Loki’s brain wasn’t working. The pain was overriding the very fiber of his being. Death was calling to him, but he could not reach it.

 

Once, just once, he had felt its touch; the peace and painlessness that it brought. And then suddenly, it had let go. The pain had been back, fire spinning through his body, electricity sparking up his spine as he arched his back, feeling as he had when Thor had sent lightning through his body. He had been gasping as his heart had begun to beat anew.

 

Figures floated past him in hallucinatory dreams, and solidified every now and then, to the point where wasn’t sure of what was real or not.

 

He could never be sure if he really was seeing Thanos. The death-bringer, who was not letting death reach him, who was keeping him just on the edge.

 

_“You will have your war, Asgardian. If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain.”_

 

The words haunted him. They had frightened him at the time they had been spoken, but seeing them, _feeling_ them in action, awakened the fear to the point that it was taking over him. He flinched at every movement, hallucinatory or real.

 

At first, he had thought that they would not break him. Oh, how arrogant he had been. Now, green eyes were listless, his body broken, covered with wounds and scars, old and new, healing at a mortal rate as the block between himself and his magic refused to weaken.

 

He had made no sound, at first. But the pain had grown with each passing session. There had been only a few times when it had not been Thanos administering the pain, but he was always there. When it was not Thanos, it was the Other, attacking him with a violence that held none of Thanos’ meticulous hate and desire.

 

 The Avengers floated by in his mind, each one staring at him with anger and hate. But it was the one in the suit that stood out, red and gold. The one who had resisted the Tesseract’s power, who had come into his cell to place upon him that silver muzzle, who had looked at him with intelligence and calculation. His name floated just out of reach.

 

He was the one to whom he had spoken of Thanos.

 

Perhaps… perhaps he would search for him, find him. Maybe even rescue him.

 

But the loathing in his eyes, the flash of suspicion when he had spoken… He bowed his head, quashing the spark of hope that had briefly arisen at the idea of being rescued, as he had each time the thought spun through his mind.

 

He was too far-gone now.

 

He did not raise his head as footsteps approached, instead flinching away from the sound. A hand gripped his chin, and he was forced to meet purple eyes.

 

“Hello Loki. Are you ready?”

 

Thanos’ malicious grin spun through the words, and Loki shut his eyes in acceptance.

 

He was broken, now. More so than before.

 

He felt the Chitauri gather to watch their master’s next session with his toy. Because that was all he was. A tool, and implement for another’s pleasure. A chess piece in everyone else’s game.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony wasn’t answering his phone, so Steve had gone to the tower to check it out for himself. Jarvis had let him in, greeting him, but otherwise remain silent.

 

He had walked through, calling Tony’s name, but getting no response. The entire place was silent, and Tony’s workshop was dark and empty. He had turned away at the lack of lights, not even bothering to check for anyone’s presence.

 

And then, finally, Steve had reached the kitchen; the war zone. Tony’s tables and chairs had been flipped over, the marble bench top cracked and crumbled, the window smashed, and a coffee mug shattered on the floor, the liquid leaving a stain on the floor.

 

“Jarvis?” He cleared his throat as his voice shook. “What happened here?”

 

He was angry. If something had happened to Tony, why hadn’t Jarvis said anything?

 

“Master Odinson lost his temper, I believe.”

 

Steve froze.

 

“Thor was here?”

 

“Yes, he was. I could show the video footage, if you would like.”

 

Steve nodded. He had grown used to Jarvis, but listening to a disembodied voice explaining what had occurred would be odd. A video would definitely be preferable.

 

A screen detached itself from the wall and came to rest in front of Steve as he sat on one of the chairs that wasn’t too broken. He gritted his teeth in worry. Tony Stark was irritated, and had a superiority complex to rival Loki’s, according to Thor at least.

 

The video began to play, and Steve sat riveted in his seat. It had been yesterday morning that Thor had come knocking on Tony’s door, yelling through the tower.

 

He watched as Tony stumbled down the stairs, and prepared coffee.

 

He watched their conversation, Thor losing his temper, his eyes continually widening as he listened to their conversation. He understood the implications; he understood what was happening, and what had happened.

 

Even before Thor had grabbed Tony and dragged him out the window, Steve knew where and why they were going.

 

He just wished that they had thought to call the others.

 

The screen went dark, and reattached itself to the wall as Steve took deep, steadying breaths.

 

Loki had tried to take over the world, yes, but if what Thor was saying was true, then Steve would willingly have gone to help.

 

Thor had never told them how to get to Asgard, and even if Steve managed to make it there, the other two would probably be long gone.

 

All that remained to do was to prepare for when they got home. And Steve had no doubt that they would.

  

* * *

 

 

Clint and Natasha were just returning from a mission, and leaving SHIELD headquarters, when they got the call. Their phones rang at the same time, and they heard ringing behind them. Spinning, they saw Bruce walking towards them, phone in hand, and staring at them confusedly.

 

Glancing down at the caller I.D, the label on each phone said “Steve Rogers”.

 

Clint was the first to pick up.

 

“I see you’ve become more technologically savvy, Cap.”

 

The other two picked up as well, and could hear the eye-roll in Steve’s voice.

 

“You’ve been spending too much time with Tony, Clint. I had some help from Jarvis. Now, speaking of Tony, I need the three of you at his tower. Preferably now.”

 

“Steve, what’s going on?”

 

Bruce: ever the logical one. Natasha disconnected from the line, got in the car, and gestured for the other two to follow her.

 

“I’ll explain when you get here. You’re together at the moment, right?”

 

Natasha started the car, a soft frown creasing her brow.

 

“Where’s Tony, Steve?”

 

Steve heard her call through both Clint and Bruce’s phones.

 

“Like I said, I’ll explain when you get here.”

 

The line went dead, and the trio glanced at each other.  Silence settled over them as Natasha peeled out, determination and curiosity lining each of their faces.

 

* * *

 

 

Odin was pacing while Frigga looked on, her eyes narrowed at his scowl.

 

“Do you think it was wise to allow them to believe that you think he escaped?”

 

Odin stopped in his tracks at her words, turning to look at her, a hard look in his eyes.

 

“The mortal whom Thor brought with him was very observant. I am sure that he noticed.”

 

Frigga hummed in agreement as she nodded.

 

“It did seem that way, especially when you seemed to give in so soon on the concept of returning Loki’s magic.”

 

Odin sighed.

 

“I wish for my sons back. Thor would not trust me any other way.”

 

A wave of sadness passed over Frigga’s face as she took her husband into her arms.

 

“Loki will not trust you easily. Announce to Asgard that Loki was taken from his cells. It is bad enough if he that his family hates him, but for the rest of Asgard too as well?” She shook her head sadly. “He is burdened enough.”

 

Odin nodded and sighed.

 

“The Chitauri found him here. I only hope that Thor and his friends can keep him safe.”

 

Frigga winced slightly at the mention of the brutes that had been her son’s army, but nodded.

 

“Go, then; make the announcement.”

 

Odin nodded, and turned to leave, but Frigga called after him.

 

“Trust your son, and trust his friends. They are more powerful than they may seem.”

 

The king nodded back at his wife, before he turned and left to address his kingdom, shutting the door behind him.

 

Still standing, Frigga turned, her face darkening.

 

“The Chitauri will regret what they have done to my sons.”

 

Her voice was a soft whisper; a prophecy, a promise.

  

* * *

 

 

Jarvis directed the trio to the disaster zone that was the kitchen. A soft gasp was Bruce’s reaction, while the area was met with blank faces from the assassins.

 

Steve greeted them from the center, a screen behind him with a frozen image of Thor sitting at the tabletop with Tony drinking coffee illuminating his back.

 

Natasha raised her eyebrow.

 

“Explain.”

 

Steve gestured at the screen and moved to the side as the video began to play.

 

He watched their faces. He’d seen the video three times now. He watched their blank masks, knowing them well enough now to be able to discern the almost-facial movements they made.

 

Bruce was concerned; at first for Tony and Thor, but then for Loki, too. He was angry at the god, tensing slightly each time his name was mentioned, seemingly fighting to keep his calm.

 

Natasha was quite difficult to read, as always. She was angry, but not entirely for her sake. She sneaked a glance at Clint at one point, concerned for him. She was hesitant about everything. She worried slightly for Tony and Thor; not that Loki would get to them, but that they would hurt themselves in getting to him. And… was that slight worry for Loki?

 

Clint was furious, his eyes hardened with an old anger, but narrowing in slight empathy at the mention of the inhumane torture. They all felt that way about it; no one deserved torture. Clint had been the one wronged the most by Loki, and if he could get past this, not to like the guy, but to not hurt him, at least, then Steve as sure the others would.

 

The video ended, the screen blackened, and as one they turned to look at Steve, faces blank, eyes hard and determined.

 

They knew, or suspected, what he wanted. They just had to make sure.

 

“I want to clean this up, first. And then, when they get back,” Steve’s eyes hardened; they _would_ get back, “I want to help them take care of Loki. You can help me or not, but,” And he had been hesitant on this, but felt it was best, “whether you do or not, no one takes this to Fury. Not yet.”

 

There was silence for a moment, Bruce tapping his hands against each other distractedly, the assassins standing silently and still. It was Natasha who broke the silence.

 

“Why are we not taking this to Fury?”

 

Steve nodded at her; it was what he would have asked, and he was sure she knew his answer.

 

“You know how he feels about Loki. The moment he gets a whiff of the guy, he’ll be dragging him down to the depths of SHIELD’s headquarters to do to the same thing to him as whatever this Thanos guy is doing. Loki has no magic, no defenses, and nothing to keep him safe from anyone, including us.”

 

Natasha nodded, and glanced covertly at Clint. His eyes were hard, but not the same way they had been earlier, and his jaw was clenched. This wasn’t anger; it was determination.

 

“I’m gonna believe Thor on this one, because it sounds like even he’s scared of this Thanos guy. Thor isn’t scared of anything. I don’t like Loki; in fact, I hate the bastard. But I’m willing to look past that for now. I’ll help clean up, take care of him if I have to, until maybe he can give me an explanation for it all. I’m not going to like the guy, but no one deserves torture. Not even Loki.”

 

The room was silent as Steve gave him a small, tight, grateful smile.

 

“He’s going to need a doctor,” Bruce offered tentatively. “I’ll get my first aid kit, shall I?”

 

Steve grinned, and stood up.

 

“We need to get this cleaned up, get wherever ready for when they get back. We don’t know when that will be, or what state they’ll be in. So we’ll just have to hope for the best.”

 

The others nodded, completely unaware that their team members were slowly opening their eyes in a place that could barely be considered a place, so far safe, and about to rescue the one person they had never expected they would have to.


	5. Between the Branches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, mentions of torture and injuries caused by it

The sight that assaulted Tony’s eyes was so confusing that he decided that he was sick of going places with Thor because it just _killed his brain_.

 

He was greeted by empty space that was full of nothing and everything. It was pitch black, and colorless, and yet full of every colour, every shade of anything, that he had ever come across, and more than he had ever even imagined.

 

He glanced over at Thor, the edges of whom seemed to be blurring with rainbows, and blinked at him a few times.

 

“This is what I imagine LSD would be like,” He commented, watching as Thor’s brow creased as his vision adjusted to the new visual assault.

 

“What is LSD?” Thor was swaying a little, as if mimicking the swirls of colours rising from his body. It was a little worrying. Tony went to take a step aside, worried that Thor would fall on him, before having to rapidly right himself as his foot went off the edge of the surface they were on.

 

“A drug. Causes hallucinations,” Was Tony’s murmured response, as he peered down, towards his feet. His eyes widened as he truly began to take account of his surroundings.

 

The two of them were standing on a small piece of floating rock that looked as if it were about to crumble under their weight. Surrounding them, floating in the infinite space, was what looked like a planet that had been blown apart. Pieces of rock and earthy debris hung suspended in somehow breathable air. There was no plant material, no splash of natural, non-hallucinated colour floating amongst what could once have been a planet full of life.

 

The black, chaotic swirls of colour surrounded them, and stretched on into infinity, temporarily illuminating platforms of solid material, before spiraling on, into the distance that never seemed to reach an end. There was gravity here, of a sort. Each piece of debris had its own weight, but the gravitational force surrounding them wasn’t enough to pull them together: to re-form the hulking mass of rock and earth.

 

Thor and Tony were but splashes of solidity, droplets of reality amongst and endless madness, tiny atoms of hope among infinite, chaotic unrest, turmoil and loneliness.

 

Tony breathed deeply, overwhelmed by the sense of nothingness surrounding him, and the knowledge that anything could happen here, and nothing would change.

 

“Let us leave this place,” Thor murmured, the softest Tony had ever heard him speak, his voice both falling flat and echoing in the nonsensical void that surrounded them.

 

Tony nodded, and took off, as Thor swung Mjolnir, and they flew off, following the myriad of colours into the distance, hoping that they would lead the pair to the only other life that would be in the emptiness, and dreading it at the same time.

  

* * *

 

 

Tony wasn’t entirely sure how far they flew, or how long for. The two of them were silent, moving quickly through the air in search of Thanos and his ship, and Loki.

 

The space seemed to go on forever in every direction, but neither dared stray from their path. They followed the lights as they swirled ever onwards, as if a vortex was drawing them in. Perhaps they were leading the duo into a trap, but it was the only hint of a certain direction that they should travel. With no other leads, they could be searching through the space until the end of time.

 

Silence was boring, but the idea of noise was intimidating, as if speech would rouse the sleeping darkness, bringing it crashing down upon them in vengeance.

 

And so with nothing to pass the time, they lost track of it. Tony’s technology was useless if he wasn’t sharing the information processes, and JARVIS was as silent as the other two.

 

And so when they heard noise other than the whirring of Mjolnir and machinery, they glanced at each other, and by silent agreement sped up.   
  
If they had been asked what noise they heard, they would have been unable to answer. A faint roar, a low scream, a clash of weapons, perhaps? All they knew was that it was sound, and that meant something had to be there. So they sped towards it, hoping that, finally, they would find Loki, and be done with the oppressive dark.

 

* * *

 

There really wasn’t much cover between the branches, but they made do with planet remnants, hiding behind the immobile chunk of rock, as they finally came to the end of their search, both for Loki and the ever-dreaded Thanos.

 

But first there was the ship.

 

It was a giant, hulking piece of metal that lacked finesse, and more than made up for it with bulk and smooth shininess. But if Tony had tried to say that to Thor, he would have been asked if he was drunk.

 

It looked kind of like a U.F.O. supposedly looked. It was slightly flat, but more open. It had a top deck, like a sailing ship would, and the metal for the hull was smooth and rounded. The top deck was indented, and it was empty but for something in the middle, and Tony knew what it was even before JARVIS had hit zoom, though he really, really wished he didn’t.

 

Loki was barely recognizable. He was tied to a post that was almost a cross. His arms were spread out, but his feet touched the ground, knees buckled, his weight barely straining the bonds that held his wrists. And by bonds, Tony meant knives.

 

He almost threw up.

 

Loki was covered in cuts and bruises; even the decency of clothing having been stripped from him. And Tony largely zoned out JARVIS’s diagnostics.

 

His stomach was bulging outwards slightly from internal bleeding, that must have been stopped for him to be alive, ribs obvious where they were and weren’t broken. His arms had been broken and re-healed, his fingers so covered in blood that JARVIS almost missed the shattered fingers. The silver-tongued god was hanging completely limp, head lolling forwards, blood-matted hair covering his face.

 

There was a noise from the side, as a door opened, and a cloaked figure walked out. Loki shrank back, flinching from the sound, and trembling as each footstep resonated across the deck. The figure extended a hand, gripped Loki by the chin, and tilted his head up, shifting it almost gently so as to see it at each angle.

 

Even if Tony had been able to hear the words he was obviously speaking, thought process slowed in horror at the image, and noise became a faint buzz in the background of his mind.

 

The handsome (and if Tony was being honest, admittedly gorgeous) face was bruised and cut, gaunt and haggard, broken cheekbones pressing against pale and dirty skin. His lips were shredded, as if someone had taken a knife and painstakingly sliced at them, broken tatters fluttering with each breath he took.

 

Tony looked away at first sight of them. Had he continued inspecting Loki’s face, the coffee would have made a disastrous reappearance.

 

He turned to Thor to see the god regarding him curiously, and was never gladder that he didn’t have super eyesight. Tony motioned that he was okay with a short hand gesture, before glancing back at the deck of the ship in time to see the cloaked figure raise a threatening hand to Loki.

 

For Tony, it was a moment of indecision. He wouldn’t wish upon anyone what was happening to the Trickster, and he would willingly shoot down the guy in the cloak to prevent him from causing Loki more pain, but at the same time wasn’t sure he wanted to give away their position and be swarmed by Chitauri warriors.

 

And then Loki shrank back, flinching from the motion, and Tony raised his hand, ready to fire the moment the figure began to bring his arm down. Thor tensed at the motion, opening his mouth to ask what was happening.

 

And then they heard the bone-chilling laughter and the figure lowered its arm. The two cowered behind the rock in fear they had been spotted, but instead they heard it speaking, as if talking to its army.

 

“Look at how he cowers before me!” The Chitauri gathered to watch. “Look at how the mighty Loki has been brought down by us. Thinking he could take our glory, promising success. Did we not bet everything on him?!” The Chitauri roared in anger and agreement. “And did we not promise him retribution if he failed?!” Again, they roared. “And this has not yet come.” The army fell silent in apprehension. “This is only the beginning! He will learn!”

 

And then, because obviously this guy had a flair for the dramatics, he swept back through the door he had come through as the Chitauri dispersed in an agitated mass, entering the ship through doors that had been hidden on the hull.

 

It was entirely unexpected; frightening and off-putting.

 

“Is it dinner time or something? Because that was just… bam,” Tony whispered.

 

“All I see is ant-people. Those were the Chitauri, correct?” Thor’s response was even softer than Tony’s as he nodded.

 

“Is that my brother in the center?”

 

“Yeah. He’s in bad shape, Thor. If we’re getting him out of here, we need to be gentle with him. And you’re not really in his good books, so maybe I should take him.”

 

Thor hesitated, emotions warring in his eyes; regret, sorrow and rage battling for dominance, before he closed them and nodded his weary acquiescence.

 

“He is alone now, and I think that no one expected him to be found,” Tony began. “Can you sense magic?”

 

“I can always sense my brother’s magic, but as it has been taken, I currently cannot. Nor can I sense any other.”

 

“There’s no security around him, then. They didn’t think anyone would come to find him. Thanos counted on Loki’s fear of him. If we were going to take him, now would be our best bet. Before anyone comes out, and before he gets hurt any more. We do a full out sprint to him, I take him down and you watch my back. Feel free to take out anyone who comes, but keep a low profile.”

 

Thor grinned savagely at the thought of taking out anyone who had dared to harm Loki, and nodded.

 

“I will ensure that no harm comes to you.”

 

Tony nodded, and went to take off, but Thor stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

“Thank you, Anthony.”

 

Tony smiled behind his mask.

 

“Just as long as you don’t drag me out here again. This place gives me the creeps.”

 

Thor laughed softly.

 

“The moment you have my brother, we will need to fly a while away. I will call Amora, and she will take us to your mansion.” Thor gripped Tony’s forearm. “May all go well.”

 

And as they took off, the adrenalin kicked in, and the fear of getting caught flooded through their veins.

 

But, for both of them, the thought of getting Loki out safely meant more.

 

So the sprint began.

  

* * *

 

 

They crossed the large distance between their cover and the ship in a few seconds, nervous at being caught in the gap between shelter and their destination. All remained silent, and they both hovered for a few seconds before landing lightly and softly on the deck.

 

The soft clang of their feet on the metal seemed to echo in the silence, and they both noticed as Loki flinched back, cowering from the sound. Thor stiffened in anger at his mistreatment, but Tony walked slowly forwards, Loki seeming to grow smaller as he advanced.

 

“It’s okay, Loki,” He whispered softly. “We’re going to get you out of here. I just need you to stay quiet.”

 

It was shocking to see Loki slump in defeat.

 

“Hey. Talk to me. Or not, you know, if it hurts too much. Thor’s right behind me.”

 

And the god’s head jerked up in shock, the mention of the Thunder God’s name resonating through his body, provoking a response.

 

“Thor?” The word was garbled, blood falling from his dry and tattered lips, voice hoarse and broken.

 

“I’m here, brother,” Came Thor’s pained reply, as Tony reached for the knives that were holding up. Though it sent a pang through his body to see Loki flinch from the motion, he continued anyway.

 

“We’re not here to hurt you, Loki,” He reiterated. “And I know we haven’t gotten on in the past, but I’m going to need you to trust me. To trust us.”

 

The Trickster’s response was to let his eyes fall shut in resignation, and Tony missed most of the words that fell from his lips, one whisper carrying loud enough for him to hear.

 

“- _hallucination_ -“

 

And Tony flinched, and yanked out the knives.

 

* * *

 

The whimpers that were coming from Loki’s mouth were painful and pained. Thor was still scanning for danger, but everything was eerily silent. Tony had Loki in his arms as he sliced apart the last of the tightly knotted ropes, pulling out the last of the knives.

 

Swinging the god that was simply skin and bones into his arms, bridal style, Tony marveled at his weight, or lack thereof. He doubted very much that Loki had had anything to eat or drink since coming here, and probably very little in the Asgardian prisons.

 

He carried Loki gently, but he knew that there was no way that the god could be arranged in his arms so that he wasn’t hurting. To call Loki wounded would be one of the biggest understatements of all time.

 

Silently and swiftly, Thor and Tony took off, ever vigilant and wary, but still nothing followed them. As they flew faster and further away, passing the cover they had used earlier, against the current of lights to where they began, none noticed the shadow detach itself from the ship.

 

None noticed the cloaked figure grin maliciously as it spoke to thin air.

 

“He will learn that no matter where he runs to, we will always find him.”

 

And no one saw it melt back into the shadows, a twisted smile upon its face, a six fingered hand clenched in a sense of silent victory.

 

 


	6. Returning

They were back where they started. Well they _assumed_ they were back where they started. Both Tony and Thor had stopped around the same time, as the spiraling path of colours had come to an end. It looked familiar. But then, so did everything around here.

 

Tony glanced down at the limp, broken figure in his arms. In his peripheral vision, he could see watching in pain and sorrow, a flash of envy briefly surfacing.

 

“Can I use your cape?” Tony’s question came out of nowhere. Though his voice was soft, the sudden noise in the all-encompassing silence was startling.

 

Thor looked confused, of course, but unclipped it from his shoulders anyway.

 

“Might I enquire as to what it will be for?” Tony had been waiting for the question.

 

“Loki has never liked displaying weakness, has he? Clint had said that when he first came through the portal, he’d looked awful, to put it mildly. And yet he acted as if it was nothing, continued fighting; taking what he’d come for, and pretending he wasn’t about to collapse. Right now, he’s worse than he could have been then. He’s still a god. He still has the right to some dignity. And if Amora sees him like this…” He trailed off, shaking his head.

 

“Say no more,” Thor said, holding out the cape.

 

Tony, very hesitantly, swapped him Loki for the cape. He lay the surprisingly heavy red sheet across his arms, half off, and gestured for Thor to place Loki on top of it.

 

Thor bit his lip, eyes moistening as he looked at his brother in his arms. Passing him to Tony, he tightened his grip on Mjolnir. His brother weighed little, and he was broken and battered, wincing at every movement in his unconscious state.

 

_‘They will pay for what they have done to you, my brother, and you and I will fight side by side once more.’_

 

He could not watch as Tony covered Loki with the rest of the cape, hiding him from view, but not so that it stifled him. He could not look at the bundle in Tony’s arms, wrapped in a cape as though he were no longer living.

 

Instead he moved closer to the two, softly spoke Amora’s name, and wrapped his arm gently around Tony. If it were possible, he felt the iron armor stiffen.

 

“It will be easier for transportation. I would rather she were touching me than touching you and –“

 

“And whom, dear Thor?” Came a sickeningly sweet voice from in front of them. Glancing up, they saw Amora smirking at them.

 

“No theatrics this time?” Asked Tony. “I didn’t see a bright flash of green at your entrance. Losing your touch, are we?”

 

Amora’s smile hardened on her face as Tony tightened his arms gently and protectively around Loki. Of course the witch noticed the movement.

 

“Well now isn’t this interesting?” She reached out for the red-wrapped figure. “What do you have here? Surely not-“

 

Thor reached out and gripped her wrist tightly as she got close to the cape.   


“This is not what we called you here for. Take us home, and in turn, your debt shall be paid.”

 

She sneered.

 

“Certainly. Mr. Stark, I believe these are yours.”

 

Two red cases flew from behind her, and Thor grabbed them.

 

Tony nodded. He’d completely forgotten about his spare suits.

  
Green light wrapped around them, and as it began to fade, they heard her voice, playful and malicious, ringing through their ears.

 

“Have fun.”

  

* * *

 

 

Steve had made sure that everyone ate together. He didn’t enforce it so much at breakfast, and only mildly at lunch, but everyone had to be together at dinner.

 

They had all cleaned up the destroyed room. Thanks to JARVIS, everything was exactly as it was before Thor and Tony had left.

 

Well, almost. The table was set for lunch, plate and placemats set, bread and assorted sandwich-innards set out neatly in the center. All four of the Avengers that were staying in Stark’s mansion sat idly around the table, quiet and subdued. For a time, the art of sandwich making became their topic of conversation. The only noise was that of people asking if others would ‘pass the lettuce’, and the like.

 

And then that fell through as people ate, all of them avoiding what they really wanted to know. Surprisingly, it was Clint who spoke first.

 

“It’s been four days now. Four days, and no word. No ‘Hey! We’ve got Loki now. We’re just resting in Asgard. Having a feast, you know.’ What if they don’t make it back, Steve?”

 

The Captain shrugged. “We agreed to give them a week. That’s three more days before we take this to Fury.”

 

Natasha paused in the act of cutting her sandwich in half (with a very lethal-looking knife). “They can take care of themselves.”

 

Bruce nodded. “And if they come through injured, I’ve been carrying this first aid kit around since we got here.”

 

Clint smirked. “Always prepared, aren’t you?”

 

Bruce smiled. His response froze on his lips as a green light from behind Clint caught his attention. It was a glow that lasted about two seconds, but everyone had noticed it by then.

 

Natasha was on her feet, knife in hand, while Clint had an arrow on the bow that had been beside his chair, aimed at the center of the glow. Steve had his hands up, already guarding, and Bruce idly reached behind him to the counter, grabbing the first aid kit that was there.

 

You could never be too prepared.

 

* * *

 

It was clear that neither group was expecting the other. It was clear in the way that Thor brought up Mjolnir the moment he saw the figures before them through green-fogged eyes, and the way Tony brought Loki closer and more protectively to his chest.

 

It was clear in the way that three of the four had weapons, or as good as weapons in Steve’s case, pointed at them. Bruce looked as calm as always. Or as calm as usually, anyway.

 

It was clear in the way that no party lowered their weapons, stiff with surprise and with the surrealistic nature of the situation.

 

Tony and Thor had expected to find a destroyed kitchen and an empty mansion. The other Avengers were expecting something evil, because that’s what they do. And they certainly weren’t expecting the two heroes that did pop up, because ‘speak of the devil’ cases don’t happen in those extremes.

 

But then the shock was over and Thor was booming “My friends!” and greeting them with exuberant hugs, while Steve was berating him. Clint was, over the top of that, asking if they’d ‘got the bastard’, which earned him glares from said ‘bastard’s’ brother. Natasha was sitting back in her seat expressionlessly, nothing skipping her gaze, including Tony standing uncharacteristically quietly in the corner, mask still down, something wrapped in what was obviously Thor’s cape in his stiff arms. And Bruce was eating his sandwich.

 

It was loud; a cacophony of unwelcome noises. And yet as Tony peeked through the small gap he’d left in the cape, he saw a tiny, almost unnoticeable, bit of tension bleed from Loki. He almost smiled at the sight, if it weren’t marred by everything so much worse.

 

In his ear, he heard JARVIS’s “Welcome back, sir.”

 

And then he couldn’t put up with it any more. He would have called for everyone to be quiet if it wouldn’t disturb the figure in his arms. So he did the next best thing.

 

“JARVIS. Get them to shut up. As softly as you can.”

 

The soundproof, and probably bulletproof, barrier of glass that descended between the kitchen and lounge areas was a surprise to everyone. Tony included.

 

“Huh. I’d forgotten I’d put that in there,” he murmured, watching the others carefully. From the changing expressions on their faces, he could tell JARVIS was telling them to be quiet. Their faces were queries. He saw Thor glance at him gratefully from the corner of his eye, and nodded in response, finally removing his mask.

 

As JARVIS lifted the screen once more, Tony smirked briefly at each of them.

 

“I’d ask what you were doing here, but I can probably guess.” Each of them nodded. “I want no hostilities between anyone. Keep noise levels to a minimum at all times. No sudden movements when he wakes up. I don’t care what you’ve told Fury up until now; he is not to know about him. Loki is under our protection. Thor’s and mine, at least. Banner, with me.  We need to patch him up as best we can – get him to a semi-stable condition so he can start healing. If the rest of you come, I want complete and utter silence.” His words were greeted with hesitant, and somewhat reluctant nods of affirmation. He glanced down through the gap in the cloak, to the bloodied and bruised face, his gaze softening.

 

“His injuries… are bad. I wouldn’t wish what happened to him on anyone.”

 

Without bothering to check his teammate’s faces, he left the room. Walking through the corridors to a guest room next to his own, Thor and Bruce walking just behind him, he could only hope that they’d gotten to the fallen god in time. He could only hope that he wasn’t beyond healing.


	7. Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further mentions of torture related injuries  
> References to my theory on the blue/green eyes thing Loki has going on on occasion~

A broken figure; a splash of pale skin on a crimson backdrop, bruised on a bloodied and once-clean cape.

 

Bruce’s soft inhalation of breath as Tony gently lifted the cape from the top was more than enough to make him glad that the others had stayed in the kitchen. Thor was catching them up on what had happened, he was sure, so it was just Tony and Bruce in the bedroom with Loki.

 

Glancing at Bruce’s horrified expression, Tony sighed.

 

“I’m going to get this suit off. Don’t move, don’t touch him. I don’t want him waking up.”

 

Bruce simply nodded as Tony left the room.

 

He was hurrying, his mind spinning, torn in different directions; in the room with the broken god, in his nightmares and memories of his own torture, in the way that Loki had flinched at every movement and every sound, the spirit of a proud and noble god broken.

 

Loki was intelligent and powerful. He sounded and carried himself like the aristocracy, strong enough not to show just how much living in his brother’s shadow had affected him.

 

To say Tony didn’t like torture on anyone was putting it mildly. He knew the dehumanisation of it; how weak you felt afterwards, every part of you having been stripped away. For those strong enough to fight, there was that part in your mind that you could retreat to; surround yourself in a soft bubble of safety as you watch your body and the rest of your mind slowly deteriorate under the onslaught of hate and malevolence.

 

Loki had a mind like a vice. Tony knew this not only through Thor’s stories, but also through his own experience.

 

As his suit was coming off, Tony was caught in the memory of pale-ice blue eyes meeting his in mild confusion.

 

Then there’d been the window, of course. Really, he should probably have known better than to taunt the already-maddened god like that, but hey! What was he if not reckless?

 

He was running back to the room now, anxious to get back to Loki. The protectiveness that he was feeling towards the Trickster was incomparable to any that he had felt before.

 

He wanted to see Loki as he was before: majestic and powerful; an arrogant smirk on his face as they sparred verbally. A welcome challenge.

 

Mind you, he’d rather not spar him physically. Again. That had ended with him going through a window in his surprise. He’d much rather Loki not be on the other side of the war again.

 

Sliding back into the room and into a chair next to the bed that Loki was lying on, he was unsurprised to see that Bruce had unpacked the surprisingly hefty and well-stocked ‘first-aid kit’, and the god was still unmoving.

 

Loki lived for conflict. It was the only source of attention he’d gotten as a child. Tony knew that his hope was unlikely and unfounded, and pushed it from his mind, instead focusing on doing what he could to help the still-motionless doctor.

 

“He’s in bad shape, Tony.”

 

The genius laughed softly.

 

“Well if that isn’t the understatement of the century…” He grabbed a soft cloth and dipped it in a bowl of steaming water, and paused.

 

“Bruce. He’s a frost giant. Somehow I doubt we should be using warm water. Thanos… Well if we know his heritage, then those who tortured him probably did too.”

 

Bruce’s expression was horrified.

 

“I’d forgotten. I’ll go get tap water. That’ll be fine, won’t it?”

 

“I dunno. Probably. I’ll get it. You focus on what to do next.”

 

Tony grabbed the bowl and walked into the attached bathroom, tipping out the hot water and refilling it as fast as he could.

 

When he walked back into the room, Bruce had bandages lain out.

 

“I’d rather him be conscious for some of what we’ll do,” he said, without looking up. “He’ll be disoriented, I’m sure.”

 

“Oh; I was going to mention. He called Thor and I hallucinations when we came to get him. He passed out pretty soon after. Do you think that he actually believes that we were?”

 

Bruce paused for a second.

 

“Most likely. If he automatically thought you to be hallucinations when he saw you, it means he’d probably had similar visions in the past. He dreamt of being rescued. It shows how much he hoped for it that it was the people that he’d fought that were rescuing him.”

 

Tony wet the cloth and gently wiped at Loki’s face, slowly removing layers of grime and blood.

 

“We might need more cloths and bowls of water,” he murmured, bringing the cloth away, filthy after one gentle swipe. “Jarv, can you get Thor. If Loki wakes up, I think he should be here.”

 

He glanced up at Bruce, who nodded his assent.

 

“Certainly, sir.”

 

Tony kept wiping, face expressionless as Loki winced at each pressure in his sleep, none of the bruises new.

 

That was how it worked. They brought him to the height of pain, going at him until he was one big bruise, and then they left him, taunting him from the sidelines. Waiting until he was healing, but still in pain, before starting again. Waiting until he was just on the edge of hoping that they wouldn’t come back. And then they’d repeat, and repeat and repeat. Until he knew that they were playing with him, and he was just a toy, but that didn’t stop the hope from becoming more pronounced each time the cycle came through.

 

For even in the darkest of places, there is hope.

 

* * *

 

Steve, Clint and Natasha were silent when Thor had finished. The god had probably figured out what they were all doing here simply by the state of the previously destroyed kitchen. They had all noticed the way his voice had gone as tight as his grip on Mjolnir when he had said, “My brother’s injuries are… bad.”

 

It was Steve who spoke first.

 

“You two have been gone for four days.”

 

Thor’s eyes widened in shock, and he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Jarvis.

 

“Mr. Odinson; Mr. Stark would like you in the bedroom next to his. He would like you to be present when your brother wakens.”

 

Wordlessly, and with only a nod to the three at the table, Thor walked off. If he noticed the others get up to follow him, he made no comment.

 

When they arrived in the room, Tony was still gently wiping Loki’s face, hiding it, and Bruce was wiping down the god’s torso, equally as gingerly.

 

And then Tony stood up to look at them, and Bruce took his cloth away, and they got their first glimpse of Loki since he’d left for Asgard.

 

His body was filthy and bloodstained, with the face and torso partially cleaned. His stomach was concaved, ribs sticking out in various places, showing how broken they were. Various places on his body showed his normal pale skin, while the rest was one hug multicolored bruise, blues and purples and greens and yellows all merging. Cuts were layered on bruises, none bleeding, but all bloodied. Even Natasha and Clint looked away when they saw the crisscross of cuts across his lips, where they were torn to shreds.

 

Steve’s horrified and sickened gaze met Tony’s, the billionaire’s face blank, but everything that he wasn’t showing running through his eyes. So the supersoldier nodded, and Tony nodded back and they understood each other. And everything was okay for a little while.

 

And then Tony turned his eyes to Clint, and they hardened. The bowman glanced over at Loki and his eyes tightened, while Natasha stood blank-faced.

 

“For a while I thought he deserved whatever came to him,” Clint explained. “He took over my mind, and I’m still not ready to forgive that, but I’m not going to do anything to him.”

 

The billionaire hesitated, before nodding sharply.

 

“Natasha?” He asked.

 

“I don’t trust him, but I’ll assume you know where we stand when it comes to torture.”

 

Again, a nod.

 

Steve clapped Tony on the shoulder, pain in his eyes, before he turned and walked silently out of the room, Natasha and Clint following with one last blank glance at the broken god on the bed.

 

Thor was sitting in a chair, not too close to the bed so as to get in the way, but only just. The atmosphere was subdued, no one willing to speak.

 

Bruce had continued wiping just as the others left, and Tony had remained still for a little, before doing the same.

 

They worked in silence, soft and meticulous, not pressing too hard, but hard enough to get blood from the cuts. No disinfectant at this stage, just water.   
  
And then Tony reached Loki’s lips. They had been healing between the branches, so some of the skin had knitted back together. More gently than he had already been, he swiped at one of the cuts.

 

A soft gasp left the god’s mouth, and, for a brief second, his eyes snapped open in a moment of shock and fear.

 

Brilliant green irises met Tony’s soft brown ones as Loki’s whole body tensed. Tony recoiled as if shocked, but Loki was already relaxed once more, his eyes softly shut, as if the episode hadn’t occurred.

 

The cloth was clenched tightly in Tony’s hand, cool, pink water dripping to the floor as the billionaire breathed hard.

 

“Anthony, are you okay?” Thor’s voice was still soft, and Tony managed to unclench his neck muscles just enough to turn to look at him.

 

He didn’t know why this had affected him so much, but his voice was still tight when he asked Thor what colour Loki’s eyes were.

 

Thor frowned slightly at the question, but answered anyway.

 

“My brother’s eyes have always been green, barring, I am told, when he is in his Jotun form. Why do you ask?”

 

Tony chewed his lip for a second before answering slowly.

 

“During his invasion, I remember, clearly, that his eyes were blue.”

 

Thor’s eyes widened, shock temporarily crossing his features, before he did something that Tony didn’t expect.

 

He grinned widely, and began to laugh.

 

It wasn’t Thor’s normal laugh. It was soft and relieved, and Tony and Bruce simply stared at him.

 

“Do you not _understand_?” He asked them, his face split in two with a grin so gleeful. Both scientists shook their heads, no.

 

“Tell me, what colour did Natasha say Clint’s eyes were when they were fighting?”

 

And then Bruce and Tony both clicked, but there was still something bothering him.

 

“She said Clint’s eyes were bright blue. But Loki’s were pale. Do you know why?”   


Thor thought it over for a little, but shook his head.

 

“I do not. We should ask him when he is well enough.”

 

And then there was silence again, but for the soft wiping of cloths, and the splashes of water, and the creak of a chair when Thor got up to empty out the dirtied bowls and re-fill them.

 

Loki didn’t open his eyes again.

 

Not through the simple cleaning of him. Not through the disinfectant. Not through the placement of bandages, not through the very slight wash of his hair. Not even through the gentle stitching up of his deepest wounds.

 

Thor wouldn’t let them stitch him up too much, and he refused to let them stitch Loki’s lips. They didn’t ask. The look on his face told them they wouldn’t want to.

 

Bruce had wanted to re-set Loki’s ribs, but he didn’t want to risk waking him. They decided they’d do it when he was lucid enough for them to tell him what was happening.

 

Hours had passed, and Steve had brought them some food, equally as silently, before leaving again.

 

Tony didn’t know what the others were doing, and he found that he didn’t really care, either.

 

And then they had done the basics, as much as they could.

 

They had dribbled some water through Loki’s lips, but hadn’t chanced feeding him. They didn’t have an IV, and even if they did, they remembered the tales of how Thor had woken up in hospital.

 

So Bruce and Tony stepped back and packed up, and Bruce left, glancing back once more at the bed.

 

Thor moved his chair closer to the bed, and Tony placed his hand on his shoulder.

 

“He’ll be okay, buddy. We’ve got him now.”

 

Thor nodded distractedly.

 

“Thank you, Tony,” he murmured as Tony went to leave.

 

The corners of his lips turned up.

 

“Any time, big guy. And I don’t mean that literally.”

 

Thor didn’t look away from Loki, but smiled slightly anyway.

 

“Call if you need anything, or if he wakes up,”

 

Thor nodded. Reluctantly, Tony went to leave the room, though he knew Loki was safe here with Thor.

 

As he went to close the door behind him, he glanced back in the dim light to see Thor gently place his hand over Loki’s, a sad, protective look on his face.

 

And then the door was shut, and Tony was gone.

 

He was exhausted. Thor had called at some ungodly hour, and then they’d been gone for about a day and a half their time, but according to Thor, four days earth time.

 

So he went to bed, his eyes slipping shut as he slipped gently from wakefulness into a soft black land of sleep, spiraling deeper, slipping straight past dreams and into the velvet black comfort of silence.

 

 


End file.
